noire
by Cylva
Summary: Tentang sebuah noda hitam di hati Dazai yang begitu menikam saat hari ulang tahunnya. "Even if we are no longer human, then we could be corrupted monster together." #ForDazai'sBirthday


***Disclaimer***

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **WARN** : semiBL, pelanggaran kaedah berbahasa yang baik dan benar, Typo—maybe, Absurd—absolutely...

Dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Dazai Osamu. Selamat menikmati

-

 **noire**

Dia tidak suka pesta. Bahkan lari dari yang dirayakan teman kantor tiap hari lahirnya. Terimakasih, minum segelas, lalu kabur sebelum senja tenggelam.

Depan nisan Odasaku ceritanya mengalir penuh haru. Bahagia pada jalan pilihannya yang membaik. Teman-teman yang penuh kekeluargaan, sebuah rumah. Tapi lubang hatinya masih kopong— menjadi kopong. Tercabut empat tahun lalu saat sahabat terbaik mendahului ke surga.

Dia tidak tau kalau masa lalunya punya hitam yang dalam. Tidak bisa sepenuhnya beralih pada cahaya. Dia masih meninggalkan sedikit hati yang kekal di sana. Seorang _monster yang rusak_.

Ranting pohon menjawab sapaan angin musim panas. Mereka berbicara dengan indah, saling mengerti, tapi dia dan Chuuya tidak bisa.

Odasaku alasannya untuk terus hidup. Sedang si safir adalah motivasi untuk bertemu kematian yang dicintanya, namun menahan dengan kasih agar tidak berpisah. Mencegah untuk mati.

"Jahat sekali dia, Odasaku."

Baginya Chuuya adalah barang sempurna setengah jadi. Fungsi Chuuya tergantung padanya. Tapi Chuuya pantas bahagia. Karena itu dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Chuuya untuk selamanya.

"Dia bosan mendengar omong kosongmu, pulang sana."

Ia menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Nakahara Chuuya dengan sebuket bunga violet di tangannya.

"Mau apa?"

"Berziarah."

Kaki ditekuk, tangannya bersimpuh berdoa di depan makam pria yang secara tidak langsung mengubah hidupnya. Chuuya berterima kasih pada Odasaku yang menjadikan mantan partnernya lebih baik walau sedikit sisi di hatinya benci karena menjauhkannya dengan kakao itu.

"Kau penjaga kuburan yah?" tanyanya pada si surai kopi. Dari buket itu diambil tiga tangkai lalu diletak di depan nisan.

Bahu dinaikkan, dia bangkit. "Chuuya kurang kerjaan sekali malam-malam berziarah."

"Rencananya aku mau menguburmu juga di sini. Tapi anginnya kencang, jadi kubatalkan." Mereka berjalan beriringan. "Ini, hadiah ulang tahun."

"Wah.. Baik sekali." diterimanya buket itu. "Kupikir Chuuya habis ditolak lalu curhat pada Odasaku."

"Konyol. Jangan ceritakan pengalamanmu dengan namaku."

Dia tertawa sebelum meminta rokok dari pemuda mungil yang menyulutkan api untuknya. "Kenapa kau merokok?" tanya setelah asap dihembuskan.

"Selagi ada kau di sini."

"Hmm... Chuuya romantis yah. Aku terharu loh kau menemuiku cuma untuk buket bunga jelek." sarkas, namun ada banyak terimakasih di sana.

"Oh. Kebetulan saja tadi ada anak kecil yang menjualnya, kubeli saja. Toh harganya murah. Terimakasih padaku karena membuat hidupmu yang tidak bernilai sedikit berguna untuk anak itu."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih..."

Mereka larut dalam heningnya malam musim panas di sembilan belas Juni. Jatuh dalam pikiran masing masing, menikmati jalan hitam di tepi pantai Yokohama yang gelap.

Semua sarkasme yang terucap tidak lebih dari setumpuk gengsi yang meninggi tanpa ada ide mengalah. Itulah kenapa dia sangat menyukai Nakahara Chuuya, pun sebaliknya.

Persaingan yang selalu memancing emosi, selalu membuatnya lupa akan keinginan untuk mati karena lebih ingin lebih baik dari Chuuya. Itulah kenapa dia membenci Chuuya.

Pria Itu selalu menyelamatkannya bahkan setiap kali ia berkata ingin membunuhnya. Rasanya akan jadi luar biasa kalau hari ini Chuuya menghadiahkan padanya sebuah kematian.

"Mungkin aku akan senang kalau kau menggunakan pisaumu itu untuk menikam jantungku malam ini, Chuuya."

Di balik bayangan gelap lampu jalan yang redup, mata Chuuya membulat mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Konyol." menanggapi seperti candaan.

"Padahal aku yang meminta loh."

"Kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana inginnya aku akan kematianmu. Hidupku akan lepas dari semua hal menyebalkan tentangmu."

Dia menarik tangan Chuuya. Melepas rokok yang diganti secara paksa dengan sebuah belati kepunyaan Chuuya. Mengarahkan tangan berbalut gloves hitam itu ke dadanya. Menatap matanya dalam, sungguh-sungguh. "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

Chuuya mundur, jauh ke belakang hingga menabrak tembok pembatas, terpaku pada wajah penuh kesedihan seperti hari itu. Hari saat orang itu pergi meninggalkannya. Matanya gelap, tanpa cahaya selain api keputusan asaan yang membakar kakaonya.

Azure Chuuya membalas tatapan itu, dengan tangan yang masih beradu ketangguhan dengan milik pria yang menjegatnya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bunuh diri ganda dengan gadis cantik, akan membahagiakan mati di tanganmu Chuuya."

Andai saja Nakahara Chuuya tidak pernah ada, mungkin dia sudah menjadi seorang yang benar-benar baik sekarang. Seorang yang hanya memikirkan untuk mati dengan tenang. Tanpa beban kekhawatiran.

Chuuya mengikatnya dengan sebuah rantai. Setiap ia ingin melompat dari gedung, akan selalu ada penasaran tentang bagaimana Nakahara Chuuya tanpa dirinya. Mungkin Corruption hanya akan menjadi lagenda, tak pernah lagi digunakan. Atau mungkin juga aib itu menjadi ujung dari hidupnya tanpa penetral.

Kalau Chuuya menikamnya, di musim panas sembilan belas Juni, dia tidak akan menyesal. Itu bukti kalau Chuuya siap hidup tanpanya. Bahkan walau dengan keajaiban dia selamat, dia bisa bunuh diri dengan bebas. Tanpa tersangkut di rantai-rantai peduli pada Chuuya.

Kaki Chuuya menendangnya. Menariknya dari lamunan atas gamang karena pria itu. "Kau terkena demam musim panas ya?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan gunakan wajah itu. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyesal saat kau keluar dari Port Mafia."

Kakinya mundur. Menyesal? Siapa? Dia? Omong kosong.

"Apa yang membekas padamu itu sebuah tanda kalau selama ini kau menjalani hidupmu sebagai manusia. Tidak perlu memikirkannya. Mungkin kau bukan lagi manusia, tapi aku juga seorang monster yang rusak. Aku mengerti tentang jalan hidup sebagai orang seperti itu. Kau beruntung ada Odasaku yang memberimu pilihan dan kau berhasil memilih yang kau yakin benar kan? Kalau kau menyesal karena tidak tetap tinggal bersamaku saat itu, aku marah loh."

Ah, Chuuya. Dia kuat sekali. Teringat bagaimana pria kecil itu —mabuk hingga muntah dan menangis hingga kering air matanya— empat tahun lalu saat mengetahui kepergiannya dari Port Mafia. Itu adalah bekas hitam yang ada di ingatan Dazai. Tentang air mata Chuuya yang mengalir karena merasa kembali sepi.

"Bagaimanapun kita masih bisa bertemu, seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu."

Chuuya tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan, rencananya, Chuuya tidak mengerti. Tapi Chuuya adalah yang paling paham apa yang dia rasakan. Tentang semua emosi yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh _seorang yang tidak lagi manusia_.

"Jangan menangis, padahal aku tidak membuat kejutan ulang tahun."

Dia tertawa, "Chuuya, aku benar-benar ingin kau menghilang saja." lalu tersenyum.

"Iya. Setelah kau mentraktirku di Cuisine Cafe."

"Kau pikir aku punya uang?"

"Tentu saja haha.." kini Chuuya yang tertawa, "Selamat ulang tahun, Dazai."

 **END**

-

Happy Birthday Dazai, semoga dapat berkah kewarasan walau –we all love your crazyness..

Sekian, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya..

Bye bye~


End file.
